


desideratum

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: Love is a weird nebulous concept but if Aomine had to make it tangible, he would make it this: Kise’s laughter, the kiss of late afternoon light on his skin, turning him gold, gold, gold.





	desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> a loose sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11946675)
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16514673#cmt16514673)

This is the thing about growing up that nobody told Aomine about. Or well, Momoi tried to tell him, like she tries to tell him all sorts of things. But he didn’t realise it, or he didn’t pay attention when she told him about it. Or maybe she didn’t tell him this one, he’s really not sure. He doesn’t think she could have warned him about this, really.

But he’s realising it now and it’s sort of bittersweet, the way Kise laughs into his mouth and Aomine’s heart swells in his chest. The way Kise’s hands fit in his, the casual touches and the not so casual ones, the way Kise still looks at him like he’s the sun (he isn’t, he isn’t), the way he says _Aominecchi_ and the way he says _Daiki_.

He didn’t think it was possible to miss people who were here, but he does. He misses Kise before he’s gone, before Aomine’s watching him get on the train and leave, when Kise’s still next to him and he has that look in his eyes, the one that makes Aomine want to lean over and kiss him regardless of who’s looking.

He’s not much for poetic things, but he thinks Kise might shine brighter than he does, with his smile and his golden hair. He is the golden boy, laughter and light and he makes Aomine’s heart twist in his chest, ache something fierce. Love is a weird nebulous concept but if Aomine had to make it tangible, he would make it this: Kise’s laughter, the kiss of late afternoon light on his skin, turning him gold, gold, gold.

They’re on the way to the airport and Kise’s going to be gone for work for a week and Aomine already misses him, the familiar weight of Kise’s head on his shoulder. He jabs Kise in the ribs because he’s still fifteen and unfamiliar with love, still a stupid, stupid boy with the biggest unrealised crush he’s ever had. It doesn’t matter they’re both twenty-three going on twenty-four now, Momoi still sighs at them as if they’re children, and Aomine doesn’t much care for the ideas of adulthood society chooses to impose. Kise protests at the jabbing but he lets Aomine wrap an arm around his waist, even though they’re in public, even though people might see.

He doesn’t know how to tell Kise this, that maybe he can’t imagine a life without Kise anymore, that even the idea of leaving for a week leaves Aomine missing him so fiercely it almost hurts. They both have careers that leave them apart more often than together, and he knows he’ll get drafted and they’ll be apart even more, but he still wants this so badly.

The train shudders to a stop and they make their way to the airport, to check in and Kise’s smiling at him, leaning in for a hug. _I’ll be home soon_ , he whispers, and Aomine thinks _not soon enough_  but he lets Kise go, waves back when Kise waves at him, watches him disappear behind glass doors.

He wonders if this is the kind of love people feel in those silly shoujo mangas girls scream over and the dramas Kise sometimes watches when he’s tired, and he wonders how anyone survives it. It feels almost terminal, like something sunk so deep into his bones he cannot get rid of it. But after six years and it still feels like that night kissing Kise under the streetlights, like his heart coming out of his chest and he’s beginning to think maybe you don’t survive it, you just learn to live with it.

It’s not such a bad thing to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
